This invention relates to coin apparatus, and more particularly to such apparatus for use in a vendor, having an acceptance function for acceptable coins, a rejection function for unacceptable items (slugs or unacceptable coins) and a change-making function, including a self-replenishing change tube feature.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,610 issued Aug. 15, 1978 showing coin apparatus in the same general field of this invention.